With the popularization of the automatic and semi-automatic 35 mm cameras, many film developing companies attempted to capture more of the film developing market by offering incentives such as overnight service, one-hour processing, double prints and free enlargements, among others. One such incentive is the negative or slide holding sleeves, i.e., negative sleeves. The negative sleeve resulted from a need to handle the negatives without damaging them. Prior to this time, not many amateur photographers where interested in such protective packages because the negatives, themselves, where not of good quality.
The negative sleeves are awkward and difficult to store. U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,146, issued on Mar. 19, 1974 to Holes and U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,837 issued on Dec. 13, 1983 to Meeker disclose pages suitable for organizing information carrying items. Each of these patents, however, disclose a page format in conjunction with the type of binding. There is no patent disclosing an adapter which may be attached to a negative sleeve and stored in a multiple ring binder.